leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mudsdale (Pokémon)
|} Mudsdale (Japanese: バンバドロ Banbadoro) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Mudsdale is a large, equine Pokémon with short, brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. It has heavy-lidded, black eyes with a red rim along the bottom, a red blaze on its muzzle, and long, pointed black ears with brown insides. This Pokémon’s mane extends down around its eyes. Along the top of its neck, its mane is black with red at the tip and stands up straight. On either side of its neck, the mane forms three thick structures similar to with red mud around the tips. The mane extends all the way down Mudsdale's back in a thin line before becoming its tail. The tail appears similar to its dreadlocks, but is much larger and has several black notches missing from the mud around the tip. Around its hooves is a protective coating of red mud, which has three notches around the bottom. Mudsdale is known for both its powerful body and emotional fortitude, which prevents it from becoming agitated. Regardless of the trouble it is in, it will never cry out and defeats opponents with a single blow. The mud around its legs gives its kicks extra force; one kick can turn a car into a scrap pile. When galloping, its hooves can dig holes in asphalt. While it is not swift, it has excellent stamina and can continue on for three days and three nights while dragging over 10 tons.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/mudsdale/ In the anime Major appearances Mudsdale debuted in Some Kind of Laziness! as a Ride Pokémon used by Acerola and . It helped them cross a sandstorm in the middle of the Haina Desert and reach the Ruins of Abundance, where they hoped to find . It was used by Acerola to go to the Ruins of Abundance again in Guiding an Awakening!. A Mudsdale appeared in SM104, under the ownership of Hapu. Mudsdale helps Hapu in her daikon field by carrying the grown daikon in the bags that Mudsdale carries around. Mudsdale was later used to battle Team Skull and easily beat their Pokémon with . Minor appearances A Mudsdale appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. It walked across a river, unknowingly causing a tidal wave that splashed a shrunken Ash, , and . Pokédex entries type. Mudsdale's heavy, mud-covered kick is its favorite attack, and can easily reduce a large truck to scrap.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mudsdale first appeared in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, as a Ride Pokémon owned by . Hapu owns a Mudsdale, which she first used in PASM21 to protect Sun from a group of wild . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Blush Mountain (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30||'}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=750 |name2=Mudsdale |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Mudsdale resembles s such as the , known for the on their legs. Name origin Mudsdale may be a combination of ''mud and . Banbadoro may be a combination of 輓馬 banba (draft horse) and 泥 doro (mud). In other languages and |fr=Bourrinos|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Mudsdale|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pampross|demeaning=From , , and |it=Mudsdale|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=만마드 Manmadeu|komeaning=From and mud |zh_cmn=重泥挽馬 / 重泥挽马 Zhòngníwǎnmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=重泥挽馬 Chúhngnàihwáahnmáh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Мадсдэйл Madsdeyl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Pampross es:Mudsdale fr:Bourrinos it:Mudsdale ja:バンバドロ zh:重泥挽马